Electronic components containing semiconductor devices and electrical leads often use wire bonds to electrically couple together the semiconductor devices and the electrical leads. The inductances of the wire bonds, however, limit the radio frequency or other high frequency performance of these electronic components by limiting the operational frequency bandwidth of the semiconductor devices.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, other electronic components use wire bond-less interconnect schemes to electrically couple together the semiconductor devices and the electrical leads. These other electronic components, however, are still limited in terms of their operational frequency bandwidth because of their limited impedance transformation capabilities.
Some of these other electronic components also use large, space-consuming power combining manifolds to increase the power provided by the electronic components. Other ones of these other electronic components also use large, space-consuming impedance matching networks to increase the operational frequency bandwidth of the semiconductor devices. Therefore, these improvements in these other electronic components require the use of large electronic components.
Accordingly, a need exists for electronic components having improved operational frequency bandwidth and smaller sizes. A need also exists for methods of manufacturing these electronic components.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques are omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. Furthermore, the same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
Furthermore, the terms first, second, and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a sequential or chronological order. It is further understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other sequences than illustrated or otherwise described herein.
Moreover, the terms front, back, top, bottom, over, under, and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than illustrated or otherwise described herein.